


Skylark

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, FNFF OT, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is unresponsive to Stephen's prank war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylark

On the first day of spring, Stephen walks two blocks down 11th Avenue to put a whoopee cushion on Jon's chair. He whistles while he strolls back up the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets to fight off winter's lingering chill.

For two weeks afterward, Stephen checks every chair before he sits. The seats are always empty, and he can't believe Jon doesn't want to play.

-

The third week, Stephen tries again. He knots Jon's shoelaces during a meeting, but Jon catches him in the act and scowls.

Stephen hides his disappointment behind a toothy smile and reties the laces with lopsided bows.

-

He starts throwing spitballs in June, tearing strips of paper from anything Jon has written.

When Jon spends three days with writer's block, Stephen stops throwing spitballs. He misses the taste of Jon's words in his mouth.

-

The summer solstice comes, and Jon hits him in the nose with a paper football.

"What's next, Stewart?" Stephen asks, pushing his glasses back up. "You going to start pulling my pigtails at recess?"

Stephen stuffs the football in his pocket and, later, when he unfolds it, he finds a note: _I like you too._


End file.
